Webby Vanderquack (2017)
(grandmother) * (friend) * (honorary uncle) * (friend) * (friend) * * (honorary great-uncle) * *Selene *Storkules *Lena De Spell (best friend) *Violet Sabrewing (second best friend) * Della Duck |enemies = * * *Black Heron * * |first_appearance = Woo-oo! |voiced_by = *Kate Micucci (USA) *Azuki Shibuya (JP) *Erika Ugalde (LA) *Ana Elena Bittencourt (BR) *Sandra de Castro (PT) |title1 = Webbigail Vanderquack }} Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack is one of the eight main protagonists in the DuckTales series. She is the granddaughter of and is a huge fan of and his adventures. She is voiced by Kate Micucci. Description The heart (and the fists) of the team. Webby has spent most of life isolated in Scrooge's mansion obsessing over his past exploits and training for action with her granny. Now that she's out in the world, Webby is itching for every adventure the world (and being a normal kid) has to offer! Personality Webby is an adventurous, zealous, and eager girl who dreams of being an explorer. Her life prior to the events of "Woo-oo!", Webby has had very little social contact in her entire life, which makes her socially awkward upon meeting new people. Webby is an excitable young girl, often rambling and never knowing when to stop speaking. This Webby is an action girl, unlike her 1987 version. In addition to her cuteness, Webby is kind and sweet and cares about those around her deeply. She is a big fan of the McDuck family, and is very knowledgeable on many aspects of their genealogy and always enjoys studying their exciting and mysterious family. Webby is a very athletic and capable young girl, skilled in espionage-tactics, accents, and parkour. Webby is also socially awkward because she was kept inside for most of her life becoming socially awkward when leaving the mansion. And with all of her cooped up energy for adventure and danger, Webby can make a small game intense; as shown in "Daytrip of Doom!". And for being alone (as the only child in the mansion) wanted for friends for so long, until Woo-oo! when she meets the triplets, and all of her dreams came true. Physical Appearance Webby is a small white 12-year-old duck with a pink bow on the right side of her head. She wears a sports blue and pink sweater vest with the sleeves often pulled in, and a purple skirt. Merchandise The official merchandise for Webby includes Figurines, T-shirts, Plushies, and action figures. Most of the official merchandise has been released after the 2017 reboot of the show. A full list of all the current official Webby merchandise is available here. Skills and Abilities Even though she is a kid, Webby shows great prowess in a variety of skills. *'Worldly knowledge': accent legends, curses and different languages including ancient ones *'Skilled hand-to-hand combat': Webby was taught by her grandmother growing up combat training, and she knows espionage-tactics. *'Survival Trained: '''On many adventures, Webby observes her environment and knows how to get out of trouble. This makes Webby the most capable of the kids, with all her training and knowledge. Relationships Family 'Mrs. Beakley' Mrs. Beakley is Webby's grandmother, she is always kind to her and nice, she was introduced in "Woo-oo!" where Webby mentioned her grandmother is a housekeeper. The relationship between Webby and Mrs. Beakley, is very loving yet firm this is because her grandmother was always overprotective whenever something is dangerous. Mrs. Beakley kept Webby inside and never let her out, training Webby to defend herself from danger. Webby said Mrs. Beakley kept her inside because she believed that Webby had all she needed. Webby is among most of the main characters who are aware that Beakley used to be a spy. Friends / Honorary Family Huey is one of Webby's best friends, they have a brother-sister like dynamic; as he behaves like an older brother to her. They are both very intelligent for their age and are always prepared and resourceful in their adventures. Huey is always comforting, understanding and honest with her which shows in "The Beagle Birthday Massacre!" where Huey offers to give up an adventure with his brothers to let Webby feel included, and comforts Webby later by promising her to never leave her behind. Although in "Terror of the Terra-firmians!" they're shown to have different outlooks; Webby is very open-minded and creative while Huey is logical and grounded. This leads them to argue but they would put their arguing aside and help each other. Among the triplets, Webby is the closest to Dewey. This is not only because they're kindred spirits with their love for adventures and mystery, but also because they are very reliable, trusting and compassionate towards each other which can describe as a profound friendship. This shows in "Daytrip of Doom!" when everyone was hesitant to bring Webby to Funso's Fun Zone, knowing she was going to be a handful, but Dewey wanted to give her a chance and help her out. And in "The Great Dime Chase!} when Dewey wishes to know about his mother he goes to Webby and she helps him through all the trails. They end up discovering a secret room dedicated to Della Duck! Dewey trusts Webby to keep this as their secret until they know what it means. With all the trust and kindness Dewey gives Webby in their friendship, she does the same in return in, "The Spear of Selene!" Dewey wishes to quit the conspiracy hunt of Della Duck. Although Webby doesn't want to end her investigation on clan McDuck, they end up fighting about it. However, once she found out that Dewey was scared to know his mother's true nature, she shows her sympathy and steps aside in support of her friend's needs. Dewey even shows his sensitive and anxious part of himself, showing an open-honesty between them. In "The Most Dangerous Game...Night!" all of their time together has them believing that they are the perfect team, as they love working together to get past danger and even sing in harmony. But as they have trouble being in sync, it makes them doubt one another being a perfect team or even friends. But Scrooge explains to them that their bond goes beyond friendship, to them actually being family. After the mystery of the Spear of Selene, they attempt to find out what happens to Donald Duck. Louie is one of Webby's best friends although they don't have a lot in common but they're still good friends. Webby has shown to sometimes get frustrated with Louie, especially when he ignores her warnings and does his own thing. This is shown in "Woo-oo!" when he takes the Medusa Gauntlet, and in "The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra" where Louie seeks out to manipulate situations to his own benefit. Yet, despite their differences, they help each other in times of need. Webby admires Scrooge so much that for the longest time learning about him, his family and adventures is her hobby. Scrooge himself is an inspiration for Webby to be an explorer that she prepared and trained herself for an adventure with him. In their adventures, Scrooge has addressed Webby as a family but in "From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22!" They have gotten closer and Scrooge learns to respect and admire Webby for her spirit and skills. That he gives her the honour of addressing him as Uncle Scrooge accepting her as a partner and honorary grand-niece. However, even though she sees him as an idol, Webby isn't afraid to call out on Scrooge's mistakes. For example in The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!, she believed Scrooge's plan to gift Huey, Dewey and Louie's mother an experimental rocket was a terrible idea, with Scrooge even retaliating by stating it was a family matter and that she wasn't family. Then in The 87 Cent Solution!, eventually Scrooge had been driven so mad with the supposed '''Golden fever' that even Webby began to believe he was getting too crazy to handle. Webby is a fan of Donald, as she sees him as one of the greatest adventurers of all time. She knows more and wants to know more about him than his nephews ever have, and enjoys having adventures with him. As seen in "The House of the Lucky Gander!" where Donald wins, she hugged him. As in "The Shadow War!" When Donald say "Get away from my kids" meaning Donald has accepted her as an honorary niece (although he has not given her to call him Uncle Donald yet as Scrooge did). As seen in "The Most Dangerous Game...Night!" she helps him up, and they are often side by side. However, they still have yet to have a private moment with each other within the series. And in The Golden Spear!, in the near end she gave him goodbye hug when they send him to the vacation. Della Duck Webby helps in the investigation of Della's mysterious disappearance for the majority of Season 1. But during Season 2 in "Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!", Webby eventually meets Della for the first time and is seen crying with tears of joy in the background after witnessing her hug her triplet boys. Webby greets herself properly to Della while eating in the dining hall, and is also the one to tell her of Donald's "relaxing remote vacation". Friends Lena Lena is the first female friend Webby made outside the mansion, and they seem very close. They met in "The Beagle Birthday Massacre!" when Webby stays back on the beach while the boys went sailing. Webby saw Lena's message in a bottle prank and was immediately interested in her friendship as she found her sharp wit and her worldly travels to be very cool. As Lena found Webby to also be interesting with her multi-talents, she invited her to venture with her. Through their trails with the , they grew a very close bond. Even when Lena was going against Huey, Dewey, and Louie, she stood by Webby and was supportive of her. They show to be very trusting and loyal to each other. Webby loves having the mischievous Lena as a friend, which is what made Lena's defeat from very hard on Webby, even as of now. Lena's shadow however still currently stays with Webby, likely as a sign from Lena as always wanting to look out for her. Violet Webby first encounters Violet in the library in Friendship Hates Magic!, as they soon after bond over their love for the supernatural and mystical history. Webby originally tries to act normal with Violet during a sleepover out of worry that her daily life of supernatural lifestyle, research, and adventures would drive her away from making a new friend. During the sleepover, they bond over their knowledge and even have a makeover. but during a séance, Lena accidentally brings them to the shadow realm and she and Violet worked together to save Webby from creatures known as Tulpas. Once the three return to the real world, Webby was glad to not only have brought her old friend back, but find a new one in the process. Videos DuckTales - Who's Who- Webby - Disney XD Meet Webby Vanderquack! (short) DuckTales Disney XD DuckTales - Meet Webby (Promo) Quotes Appearances Shorts (50%) *The Sidekick *30 Things With Webby *Webby Reacts *The World's Longest Deathtrap! *Meet Webby Vanderquack! *Meet Mrs. Beakley! *Donald's Birthday Season 1 (88%) *1. Woo-oo! *2. Daytrip of Doom! *3. The Great Dime Chase! *4. The Beagle Birthday Massacre! *5. Terror of the Terra-firmians! *6. The House of the Lucky Gander! *8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! *9. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! *10. The Spear of Selene! *12. The Missing Links of Moorshire! *13. McMystery at McDuck McManor! *14. Jaw$! *15. The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! *16. Day of the Only Child! *17. From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! *19. The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! *20. Sky Pirates…in the Sky! *21. The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! *22. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! *23. The Shadow War! Season 2 (79%) *1. The Most Dangerous Game...Night! *3. The Ballad of Duke Baloney! *4. The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! *5. Storkules in Duckburg! *6. Last Christmas! *8. Treasure of the Found Lamp! *10. The 87 Cent Solution! *11. The Golden Spear! *12. Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! *14. Friendship Hates Magic! *15. The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee! *17. What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! *18. Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake! *19. A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! *20. The Golden Armory of Cornelius Coot! *21. Timephoon! *22. GlomTales! *23. The Richest Duck in the World! *24. Moonvasion! Trivia *Webby is around one year younger than her friend, Lena. *Webby's grandmother is her legal guardian. Why she doesn't have parents was never revealed in the show, though it can be assumed that Mrs. Beakley is her maternal grandmother since they do n't share a surname. references Category:2017 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ducks Category:Kids